Always
by UnToUcHaBlE RoCkEr
Summary: A song fic. Syaoran's come back from China but only to find out Sakura's not in love with him. He vows to get revenge on her, but were his actions justified? RR this is sad...


Always  
Chapter 1  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Summary: A song fic. Syaoran's come back from China but only to find out Sakura's not in love with him. He vows to get revenge on her, but was killing her the answer? R+R This is sad...  
  
  
Hey guys, this fic is sad and it's a song fic. Have you ever heard the song Always by Saliva? You should get it, it's my fav. song so far. This is only one chapter long, so it's all here.   
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IT BELONGS TO SALIVA!!! ( I LUV THEM...) FRO THEIR ALBUM *BACK INTO YOUR SYSTEM!*  
  
"Speaking"  
*-* The Song Part*-*  
'Thinking'  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Syaoran stepped out off his private plane. He took in the smell of the air. The day seemed so miserable and sad, fog covering and blurring most of his keen vision. Syaoran motioned for his servant to grab his bags.   
  
*-* I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... it's telling me all these things... that you would probably hide... am I... your one and only desire... am I the reason you breathe... or am I the reason you cry... *-*   
  
Syaoran brushed his chocolate brown hair. Moving his untamed bangs. His amber eyes noticed the black limo. He walked in and took his bags with him. Opening one speacial locket. "Sakura..." He sang to himself. "I love you. Why couldn't I tell you that before? I know you've waited or me."  
  
*-*Always... always... always... always... always... always... always......*-*  
  
"I'll always love you..." He muttered. He looked over to the driver and told him where to go.   
  
*-*I just can't live without you... I love you... I hate you... I can't get around you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... .*-*  
  
The familiar trees and homes. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled his mind and so did Sakura's cheery face. "Jeez... How long does it take?" He was nervous. "What if she forgot about me? What if she forgot about our promise?" He looked down at his rough hands. A bird zoomed past the window and starteled Syaoran. There he saw that little yellow house. It still looked the same, it was just older.   
  
*-*I just can't take any more... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you... .*-*  
  
Syaoran left his bags in the limo. He cautiously made himself upto the house. Eyeing the sceenery for her bigger brother, Touya. Syaoran laughed nervously. "Touya..." He brushed back his hair and strightened himself out. He took a deep breathe and knocked silently on the door. He stood there, waiting. His heart was pounding furiously. No one came, he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He stepped in and left the door opened. He heard a noise in the house. "Sakura?" He whispered, no one aswered. Slowly creeping around looking around. It was a little different. There were pictures of Touya, Sakura, Her mom, Her dad and... Some other guy.   
  
"Who's this?" He looked at it. A feeling suddenly struck him.   
  
*-*I feel... like you don't want me around... I guess i'll pack all my things... I guess i'll see you around... Its all... been bottled up until now... as I walk out your door... all I hear is the sound...*-*  
  
The feeling scared him. His amber eyes shot open. He ran over to her room and saw something that would haunt him forever. She was in her bed moving around and entangled with someone else. "Oh my god..."   
  
Sakura hadn't noticed him and he ran back to the picture. He crushed it and walked out. "I came back all this fucking time... And look at what she's doing..."  
  
*-*Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...*-*  
  
He saw the driver open the door for him, he just ignored it and walked away. "Shit...Shit, this can't be happening!" he pulled his hair in frustration. "She loves me...I love her." He walked down the foggy streets his mind whispering to him.   
  
*-*I love you... I hate you... I can't get around you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you...*-*   
  
"I hate you!" He stomped his foot down and sub-consiously opened a door to a store. The bell rang and Syaoran walked inside. The place was tough and there were guns plastered all over the walls. His mind began to spin.   
  
*-*I just can't take any more... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...*-*  
  
He looked at a gun and picked it up. Holding it in his callused hands. A deep frown sread on his face. "I waited, you cheated..." He walked out the store and heard a man yelling after him. "Pay for that fucking thing!"   
  
Syaoran ignored him and began walking even faster.   
  
*-*I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you...*-*  
  
The anger over took his body. His heart began to pain. The gun felt like a refuge to him.   
  
*-*I left my head around your heart... Why would you tear my world apart...*-*  
  
"Why Sakura?! Why the hell..." Syaoran had his fist clutched. The piercing feeling of his nails digging into his skin.   
  
He looked at the house. Enraged he stormed in. He kicked the door open.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Sakura heard something being broken down in her home. "Hello?"   
  
Syaoran had his head down. He didn't look like the normal Syaoran. His eyes were red from crying his heart out, his face was red from scratching it. His hands were marked with finger nail markings. The heaviness of the gun had dissappeared.   
  
"Who's there?" Sakura was frightened. her husband was now in the shower and she was alone.  
  
Syaoran heard a voice asking who was there. He answered back hissing..."Youre broken promise..." He clutched the gun. The words in his mind kept playing back at him like a tape recorder.  
  
*-*Always... always... always... always...*-*  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes shot open. "Syao-"  
  
"I can't live without you. I need you Sakura! I promised to come back, I did. I sacraficed every little fucking thing. To come back to you, to love you again. To tell you what I felt. You... Forgot about me!" He looked up at her, as beautiful as ever.   
  
"Syaoran! What's wrong-"  
  
"If I can't have you, no one can." He saw her face twisted in horror. He pulled the trigger, the sound startled him. The angel before him became lifeless. She fell slowly, but Syaoran caught her body.   
  
"Sakura? SAKURA!!!" He looked at her. "No..." He moved back her auburn hair, her eyes were still open. "Oh god... What have i done?" The voice came back to him.   
  
*-*I see... the blood all over your hands... does it make you feel... more like a man... was it all... just a part of your plan... the pistol's shakin' in my hands... and all I hear is the sound... *-*  
  
He pulled her body closer to his head. He placed his head on her chest and cried tears of blood.   
  
*-*I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take any more... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...*-*  
  
"Sakura..." His eyes pained him to see the women of his dreams dying in his bloddy arms. He looked at the gun. The sound had woken him up from his moment of sins.   
  
"I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you..." He whispered in her small ear.  
  
*-*I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I just can't take any more...his life of solitude... I pick myself off the floor... and now i'm done with you..."  
  
He stood up and looked at the gun then Sakura. He brang her up close to him. She was hanging off him, no motions. He had to hold her dying weight in his arms. The gun came closer to his head. The cold feeling of the gun gave him chills. He kissed Sakura's frozen blue lips. They were still soft and tasted sweet. He gave her a sad smile. The gun suddenly felt like a gate for him. He pulled the trigger whispering to himself...  
  
*-*Always...Always... Always...*-*  
  
The gun shot, Syaoran fell to the ground. Lying in a puddle of his and Sakura's blood. He died holding the one women he'd do anything for...  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
ok...that's all...was it sad? im usually a happy person but i just felt like writing this. sitting at my desk staring at the wall. i kinda felt alone or sumtin so i felt like riting this...so i guess review...id like that!   
  
gomen for any spelling mistakes! im going now... to watch that hot chick movie...he he buh byez!  
  
+*-*+ROCK STEADY+*-*+ 


End file.
